


Snacks

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: Venom is a toddler when it comes to trying new foods.





	Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years but I randomly had the urge and enough spoons to write. Pardon any errors as 1. I haven't written in ages and 2. I only read through a couple of times!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Just try it,’ Eddie pleads, gazing at the plate in front of them. He’s been trying for weeks, with mixed success, to get Vemon to eat things beside people. Venom is more satified when he eats a meal himself but Eddie still isn’t fond of the whole eating a human thing.

‘It’s not like it’ll kill you.’

**NO** .

Eddie rolls his eyes. ‘Seriously… just pick up a piece and crunch it between your 647 teeth. If you’re going to live here on Earth, you need to find more things than heads, tator tots, and chocolate that you will eat!’

**NO.**

Eddie sighs at the pouting symbiote inside him. ‘Why not?’

**Because** .

‘Because why?’

**Because I won’t like it.**

Eddie nods as he thinks about what to say next. It’s not like his thoughts are his own and they have had this argument so many times that Eddie has lost count.

‘How do you know? It’s not like you’ve had it before.’

**I can read your thoughts, Eddie. I see your memories. I won’t like it.**

_ Mmm-mmm _ , Eddie replies as he shakes his head. ‘Not the same.’

Eddie waits in silence, staring at the plate. He feels Venom wriggling and squirming inside him trying to find any way to get out of it. Slowly Eddie sees Venom’s head emerge from his torso, followed by a poorly shaped hand that stops just short of the fork.

‘Go on.’

**Eddie…**

‘Eat it!’

_ Fifteen minutes later… _

**Eddie.**

Eddie ignores him as he walks down the street looking for any miscreants that Venom can snack on.

**Eddie.**

Silence.

**EddieEddieEddieEddieEd—-**

‘What?!’

**I’m sorry… I’m sorry I could not... eat the salad.**

Eddie snerks. “Pussy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
